SLUGTERRA:SKYLER
by xXGamerGirl19Xx
Summary: summary inside.rated k cause i dont know how to rate. i will write the next chapter when i have 5 reviews from separate people saying they want more. ELIXOC review and you geta internet cookie (jk but still. review!)
1. Chapter 1

me:wassup! this is slugterrachic1423 to bring you a story i cant really rate (t,k)becaues this is my first story and im not good with that stuff!  
skyler's slug will be postesd on the do the disclaimer!

Pronto:dont you pronto do the disclaimer pronto!

me:*threatning voice*either you do the disclaimer or your face is going to be rearranged by yours truly!

pronto:*nervous laugh*the only thing in this story slugterrachic1423 owns is skyler, not slugterra itself.

me:thank you. and before we start i want to say a few summary will be at the top of every chapter.  
i may have spelling mistakes and i will post another chapter when i get five reviews from seprate people for !

summary:  
15-year old skyler williams is a neglected and abused girl and because of that,she is a loner and is sorta lived with a nice lady named linda ever  
since she ran away from her abusive father and bullying thought all sorrow was over but she was wrong when linda became deathly sick when she was 10.  
when she meets eli shane and they fall in love with each other,  
will she be broken out of her shell she built using her sorrow from all those years of pain?

chapter one:

i was walking to the slug tournament to enter when i saw someone yelling at a harmless slug. he was saying, "you dont blow up or do anything! i tried to  
sell you but the buyers wont take you! ALL YOU DO IS TAKE UP SPACE!"he was about to step on it but i saw it in time and tackled him "hey! what are  
you doing?" he asked."saving that slug!if i wouldnt have tackled you that slug would have lost its life!" i said "its just a dumb slug! when do you care?"  
he said. "i care when it hurts the slugs!"i yelled. i could tell he was mad because the next thing he said was"oh yeah!?do you care if the slugs hurt you!?"  
he pointed his blaster at me and it had a ghouled rammstone it it. i would have grabbed my longbow blaster and my infurnus and pointed it at him  
but i left my bow on my mechabeast and i knew if i moved to get it he would slug had his finger on the trigger and he was about to pull it.  
i braced for pain but instead i felt myself being lifted.i opened my eyes and i saw kord. when he put me down, i saw the shane gang with their blasters pointed at  
that guy."the s-shane gang!im outta here!"he got away before they could catch him."what were you doing with him?" eli said. "he was about to step on this slug  
when i tackled him." i said showing them the weird-eyed blue and black slug.  
"good thing he didnt because thats an enigmo slug!" trixie said."really? i guess he's mine blur? yeah that's it. im gonna name him blur.  
what are your names?" i said."im eli and this is trixie,kord and pronto." eli said as he motioned to his gang."i was on my way to enter in the tournament when i saw him."  
i said. "well,that was kind and most slinger wouldt do that so when your ready, you have a spot on my gang."eli said.  
"thanks. i have a slugtablet so if you give me your number we can talk."i said "***-***-****"eli said."got !"i said,  
not knowing they would be my most trusted allies and eli will be my true love

sorry for the shortness!

skyler's slugs are:  
fenghuange(infurnus),bolt(tazerling),bub(bubbaleone)puncher(rammstone),ivy(vinedrill),freezerburn(frostcrawler),boomer(the yellow one that explodes),  
arachne (arachnet), windy (tormato), Jaws (thresher),claw(same kind as eli's banger),speeder(speedstinger),cat(mimiky),blur(enigmo),red cross(boon doc),  
shard(crystalyd),grenade(grenuker)

i feel like im forgeting one. if i am, please tell me in the reviews!

anyways, review or pronto gets his face rearranged by yours truly

pronto:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE!


	2. Chapter 2

im glad people are actually reading my stories! words get cut out so ignore it!

i dont own slugterra!

enjoy!

* * *

chapter 2:

I left for home. I saw something that ment no good when i got there:the ambulance was there in the driveway.I ran in the house to see lin get carried away by the ambulance unconscious. I flopped on the couch and started to cry until I heard Eli's soothing voice say my name in concern. I looked up and saw his concerned face.I couldnt take it anymore,so I ran into Eli's chest and rubbed my head soothingly and said soothing words to me. after soothing words and talking and _lots _of crying from me,we decided since im hunted by blakk _a lot_, I was going to live with Eli.

a few weeks after,

i visited dragon cave and ran into windy my pet wind dragon (why do you think its called dragon cave),after a ride on windy,i made it home.i checked the mail and saw something that made me want to break down and cry:

_dear Ms. Williams ,_

_im am sorry to tell you but Linda Rose Williams has died today. feel free to come to her funeral at the chapel at 3:00. if you can't make her reading,the things she left you will be delivered at your home._

I didn't read the rest before I left to Eli's. my real name is Skyler auditore (im 1/3 italian so it makes sense) but lin let me use the last name Williams since I was adopted.i bolted in the door with tears in my eyes. Eli saw this and instantly went to comfort me. i shooed him off and ran to my room to cry.i had too much fatigue so i fell asleep with tears in my eyes,not knowing Eli came into my room and held my hand.

* * *

awww! adorables! review and ask for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

the ones i forgot was:

freddy (freightgeist),tidal (aquabeak),lava (lavalynx)

and some other ones i know but cant remember

i dont own slugterra

* * *

skyler's P.O.V.

i woke up and went to meet eli at scorchsparks but i realized that it was a looonnng path to scorchsparks so i took a shortcut! BAD IDEA! i ran into nacho who was hunting me so i ran. ANOTHER BAD IDEA. i tripped over a root. the last thing i saw before i blacked out was nacho with a hammer,about to hit me with it.

* * *

eli's P.O.V.

i waited for skyler at scorchsparks but she didnt come. i was super worried because we would duel for her birthday (which is december 25 AKA TODAY!) because she loves dueling. so i went back. i walked through the door and saw pronto watching a tape that made me pale: nacho was on the screen with a weak and pale skyler in chains in the background. the only thing i heard nacho say is "if you want your little friend back safe, find the ancient flute of slugterra and then meet me at scorchsparks to trade." after that pronto shut if off and said "how can i face eli to tell him this!?" i was angry with him about this because i told pronto to go with her and OBVIOUSLY she went by herself and pronto let her! "turn around." i said with an if-i-was-you-i-would-run tone of voice. luckly he ran. i let him get away because i was worried. how would i get get the flute? would i do it alone? and most importantly, would i ever see skyler again?

* * *

OH NOES! CLIFFIES! MY ONLY WEAKNESS! review if you think skyler should come home safe!

eli:i hope you review!


	4. AN

**start of explanation**

i have MASSIVE authors block so now you know why i haven't updated yet. and this goes for ALL of my stories so yeah

**end of explanation**


	5. Chapter 4

here is chapter 4! i don't own slugterra

* * *

Eli's p.o.v.

i talked with the others about the flute and i learned if the right person plays the right tune the flute would do different things. after we found out the flute is hidden in magma caverns, pronto refused to come. if i told you the play-by-play when we were at the caverns i would be dead. when we were leaving,a guy with black hair and tan skin walked up to us. he said his name was felix and he was a tomb robber. he also said he was Skyler's right hand man and that Sky is the leader of a resistance against blakk. we went to scorchsparks to meet with nacho. "wow.i thought you were a no-show."he said. "where's Skyler?" i said. "give me the flute first" he demanded. i gave him the flute while he grabbed a pale and fragile Skyler from his cart and tossed her to me. i caught her with a painful grunt from Skyler. i laid her gently on the cot that we put in the cart.i heard nacho try to play it. after i heard something shatter, i looked over to see nacho with flute remains in his hands.i laughed as i quickly got into the cart so i could make sure nothing happens to Skyler while kord and felix drive. man, she was beautiful,even when she sleeps.i was worried. torture can change some one. don't ask how i know that.i was worried if the Skyler we've known is gone forever.

* * *

i accept ocs. here is the form.

Name: (OC name)  
Age: (should be 15-18)  
Gender: (M/F)  
Appearance: (Hair color, eye color, height, build, etc.)  
Personality: (What is the OC like)  
Slugs/Ghouls: (What slugs or ghouls does the OC have)  
Miscellaneous Information: (anything else that should be known about the OC)

review! and brofist!


	6. new slugs

i changed my slug names! also if you didnt know i named felix after pewdiepie

slugs:

arceus(infurnus),bolt(tazerling),bubblegum (bubbaleone)uppercut(rammstone),ivy(vinedrill), blizzard (frostcrawler),boomer (hop rock),  
arachne (arachnet), windy (tormato), Jaws (thresher),claw(armashelt),speeder(speedstinger), cat (mimiky),blur(enigmo),red cross(boon doc),  
shard(crystalyd),grenade(grenuker),freddy (freightgeist),tidal (aquabeak),lava (lavalynx),stinky (flatulorhinkus),gooper(jellyish),stringer(lariat) ,R.B. (polero),sparkles (phosporo),lady(hoverbug),driller (dirt urchin),siren (slyren),fang (flaringo),magma (forgesmelter)

enjoy the story whenever i finish it!


	7. Chapter 5

im puting the ocs in however i can. and that is where jordie and blake are friends with skyler. i dont own slugterra. this is probably going to be short. review and enjoy

* * *

Skyler's p.o.v.

i woke up in eli's arms. he was crying and saying "come on Skyler! just please wake up!"i wiped his tears away with my thumb and he hugged me. i then cried in his shoulder because i relived bad memories. my personal ones. i was haunted by secrets that make me want to kill myself because they were so bad.

my step father is an abusive alcoholic and that is why i ran away. to live a better life. i havent told eli because the last person i told was my friend jake and he decided to take action and fight my dad. jake didn't live to see tomorrow.

i must have said the kill myself part out loud or he is a mind reader because he broke off and said to me "if you need to talk to anyone just so you can vent out, im always here for you." then he kissed me. i cant wait to tell Jordie and Blake about this!

i decided to break off and tell him that blakk murdered my dad and raped my mom before murdering her. he looked at me shocked before hugging me again while i cried in his shoulder again.

we broke of and he then said to me, "Skyler i have loved you for a while. but i couldn't get enough courage to say 'i love you'." i say, "i love you too eli" kord must have heard us because he said "AWWWW" i then fell asleep on eli's chest, letting his heartbeat be my lullaby.

it soothed me in a way because i knew if it was still there, eli was okay.


End file.
